


Mystery Kids vs The 14th Birthday

by AlexOC



Series: Mystery Kids [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts
Genre: (I'll make these tags more specific as things actually happen), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, F/M, Frottage, Listening At The Door, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery Kids, Parapines, Party Games, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts, Some Plot, Twister - Freeform, maybe some Mabel/Lili if I can make it work, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of who knows.<br/>Mabel's 14th birthday will be one of many firsts, and she plans on dragging her friends along with her one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raz 1

Lili opens the door to the base, a bag in hand and her sleeping bag tucked under her arm. Dipper and Mabel had arrived an hour before, and were just finishing the decorations.

Balloons, streamers and glitter plastered the room, a table was practically over loaded with junk food, and a massive banner reading “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIPPER AND MABEL!” hung on the far wall.

“You’re here!” Mabel shouted before practically tackling Lili in a hug. 

Lili was almost lifted into the air by the taller girl “Of course we are! We wouldn’t miss your 14th birthday!”

“Can you believe it! We’re 14, no more ‘technically teens’! We’re going to high school!” Dipper and Mabel lean against each other somehow perfectly posed for the announcement. Lili needed to figure out how they did that, did they practice ahead of time or was it a twin thing.

“We’re here too you know.” voiced say from behind the door. Raz and Norman stand awkwardly in the doorway, silhouetted against the glow of the setting sun. “Can we come in already?” Raz asks.

“Right this way my friends,” Dipper says in his ‘’coolest’ voice “You can dump your bags over there, refreshments can be found” he lifts his hands to gesture at the insane amount of food they’d ordered, “everywhere.”

Raz tosses his bags across the room catching them in a cushion of psychic energy, before letting them drop to the floor. “So Big D what have you got planned for your first teenage party?”

“Ok one, never call me that again.” Dipper says glaring at him, “two, I wanted to play Risk-”

“No Risk!” Mabel calls from across the room where she seemed busy scheming with Lili.

“-but Mabel said she was a ‘Party Expert’’ and told me just to invite you guys and be here early to help with the decorations.“

“So we should expect to have a great time, or be horribly traumatized” Norman said his stuff now stored along with Raz’s.

“Probably both,” Dipper said sighing. “but don’t worry she did this last year and it was actually pretty fun.” He lowers his voice to a whisper “And if it’s too bad we can lock ourselves in the backroom, I hid some supplies.”

“Ok you three, enough worrying.” Mabel says as she drags Norman and Raz out of the conversation, “We’re all here so everyone get in your PJs, grab some food and let’s get this party started!”

“Get into our PJs right now?” Norman says, blushing a little.

“Well take the time to get in the bathroom or something before you change, but yeah.” Mabel replied.

“Well I just normally stay like this until bed didn’t really expect it is all...”

“Oh, Norman,” Mabel says excitedly. “I have so much to teach you about sleepovers. The first and most important rule of a good sleepover: dress like you’re gonna sleep but never do it.”

“I guess I’ll be in the bathroom then.” Norman says grabbing his bag again.

It dawns on the rest of the group that there are only so many places they can change, before you get stuck waiting and voices begin to cry out.

“Guest room!” “Storage!” Dipper and Mabel grab before the others can open their mouths.

“Wha-” Raz starts to say, his mouth hanging open as the twins high five and head out as well.

He turns to Lili, “We’re psychic, how did we not see that coming. I guess we just have to wait, you want a coke?”

“No, I’m ok.” Lili glances down the hall, making sure the others are all gone. “You know, we’re alone, we could just get changed here.”

“Lili!” Raz says his eyes going wide, “I’m not going to take off my clothes in the middle of the living room!”

“Oh come on Raz, no one will see us.” She makes a pulling motion with her hand, their bags lurch across the room and land at their feet. “Plus it’ll be fun.”

“No way Lili” he turns back to the table, reaching for a drink “say what you want, but I’m not doing it.”

“Well your loss, I’m not shy.” 

Raz laughs, “Oh like you'd-”

A black hoodie flew past his head landing on the couch with a soft thump.

“Come on Lili, I’m-” He started to turn around, catching a glimpse of her bare stomach as she pulled up her t-shirt.

“No peeking Raz!” she said, as a bit of her psychic energy nudged him back towards the table.

“Lili!” he hissed, suddenly very worried. Had they spoken too loud before? How long had it been? What if someone saw them like this? “I don’t want to go to jail!”

She pulled off her socks and threw them on the couch as well, “Oh come on Raz, now you’re just trying to be weird.”

He didn’t know what to do, he just let his mouth hang open as piece by piece her clothes piled up on the couch. 

And then her panties landed on the couch.

He had to choke down a shout.

They were orange with little red polka dots on them, he’d seen them before. Did she know that? She couldn’t have planned this, could she?

He closed his eyes

“Raz, you haven’t been this red since that time at the lake.” she said laughing a little.

How can she even sound naked!?

He heard the sound of the zipper on her bag. He could picture her now kneeled on the floor, looking up at him, the pose doing things to her naked body. He could feel his dick straining inside his too tight shorts.

“Bathroom’s free,” a new voice chimed in.

Raz spun ready to tackle whoever had seen her like this, to see Lili and Norman just standing there looking at him.

Norman wore a faded long sleeve shirt, with the “SplatterCon!!!” logo on the front. It was old and didn’t fit as well as used to on his lanky frame, barely reaching past his waist. His boxers in contrast looked brand new, baggy with a small skull button on the front and bright green ghosts haunting a ruined graveyard.

He stared at Lili, needing to take her in. Her bare feet, long athletic legs from their days training together, the pale skin as his eyes moved up past her knees, his t-shirt…

His T-Shirt!

It was his “True Psychic Tales" shirt, he thought he’d lost that months ago! And it was worse than that! He was barely an inch taller than her and it couldn’t go more than six inches past her waist, in just that and underwear if she bent over…

“I- Lili...” He sputtered.

“Are you ok, Raz?” Norman asked. “You don’t look so good.”

Raz dragged his eyes off Lili, and stooped over to grab his bag. “I need to use the bathroom.” He said as he rushed from the room, eyes glued to the floor.


	2. Dipper 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.  
> A short one this time. Sorry about that, but I really wanted to get onto Norman.

Dipper draped his vest over the back of a chair, and with both hand pulled his shirt up over his head. He threw his shirt onto the bed, catching his own motion in the bedroom mirror. 

He sighed stepping up to it, and flexing his arms above his head. His reflection wasn’t much to look at, with his tousled brown hair, a wiry build, and a birthmark pulled from the stars he could imagine an author telling stories about the boy adventurer off to save the world. 

He laughed, OK that was a bit much but he couldn’t deny puberty had been fair to him. Yeah, he had braces, couldn’t got two syllables without his voice breaking, and the acne was no fun. But he’d grown taller than Raz and was even catching up to Norman. The few pounds of muscle didn’t hurt either.

He stripped out of his socks and shorts, and took another quick glance at himself in the mirror spotting the small patch of short curly hairs that were a reminder of one of the better part of being a teenage boy. 

He had a few minutes, right?

No, he shook his head, people were waiting on him.

He slid into his PJs, a set of long, heavy, flannel things. They looked silly, but he couldn’t help but wear them: on his bare skin they felt like climbing out of a hot bath and burying yourself in warm towels.

He’d probably fall asleep in them right now if he wasn’t loaded up on 6 cans of pop.

He shoved his stuff in his backpack and exited the room nearly bumping into Mabel coming out the other door, they headed back towards the living room just in time to see a blushing Raz quickly duck into the bathroom.

Mabel walked beside him her ‘nightgown’, a XXXL t-shirt with a birthday cake bedazzled on the front, swishing over her pig slippers.

“Wow, even you have more restraint than that, Dipper.” Mabel says making a pumping motion with her hand.

Dipper snorted, “Mabel, that’s disgusting.”

“And he hasn’t even given me a hug yet.” she continues like he hadn’t said anything, “He’d better wash his hands when he’s done.”

He rubs at his nose “Thanks Mabel, I really didn’t need that mental picture.”

“No problem, bro!” She lowers her voice conspiratorially, “So you ready tonight?”

“This again?” he snaps a little defensive. “I told you nothing is going to happen; we’re going to watch a movie that Norman says ‘is just a poor remake’, eat way too much junk food, play some game you found online at 2 am, and then all pass out on the floor. It sounds awesome, but I think you are expecting too much from this ‘master plan’ of yours.”

“If you say so, Dipper,” clearly not convinced. “But don’t blame me when you aren’t ready.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “Wait Mabel.”

She stops turning to him, and he gives her a quick hug before shoving her back toward the living room. “Go run your party, just try not to traumatize anyone.”

He gives her a few seconds head start, steadying himself in a few quick breaths.

“Now where did Norman go?”


	3. Norman 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3: It's about time this thing gets a little dirty.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Raz said brushing past him.

Norman wasn’t sure what he’d missed, but he could swear Raz had looked ready to pounce a second ago. He looked to Lili, but she just shrugged before scooping up her bag and shoving some clothes into it.

“They’re probably just fighting again, or flirting.,” he thought, shaking his head.

Grabbing a drink off the table first, he started flipping through the movies stacked up by the tv; The Fifth Element, Airplane!, The Simpsons Movie, Ghostbusters, and Terminator 2 not actually bad choices.

He ran his finger across the cover before shuffling Terminator to the top of the pile, Mabel probably wouldn’t notice care if they watched that first and the dude was hot.

“Dead End?” said a voice behind him laughing just a bit.

He pulled his hand from the cover, trying to look he hadn’t been fantasizing about a killer robot, and turned around. “Sorry what did you say?”

“Dead End.” Dipper replied, “It says it on your… um… shorts. Made of bones and stuff, kind of funny.”

Norman blushed a little as he gave Dipper a once over, he’d forgotten that was printed on the back of his boxers. But he guessed it was a good sign, Dipper might be dressed like a granddad but at least he’d been staring at his ass.

“Oh right, cause it’s on my butt. Yeah, mom got them for me, she likes that kind of stuff...”

He wanted to slap himself “Why are you talking about mom?!” he thought.

“You should show them to Mabel, she loves jokes like that...” Dipper suggested.

Norman took a long slurp of his drink, trying to think of anything to say. He wasn't very good at this, especially with Dipper. One minute the guy would be cuddled against him reading a book, or checking him out in the locker room; the next he’d be gushing over Wendy, or setting him up with Mabel.

“I like your pajamas.” He tried.

“Thanks, I like your underwear.”

Norman gave him a light punch on the shoulder, “Hey! It’s what I sleep in, and how was I supposed to know Mabel’s rule?”

“I’m kidding.” Dipper says laughing, he leans in whispering “Plus have you seen what Lili’s wearing, I don’t think you need to be worried about showing a little leg.”

Norman mentally sighed, he just did not get Dipper.

"Ssooo...." Norman cast his eyes around for something else to talk about. "Is that Raz's bag?"

Dipper glanced behind him at the base of the couch, "Yeah, why?"

"Well he just left to get changed, he must've forgotten it. I should get it to him." Norman brushed against Dipper as he moved to get the bag.

"No I think he's, um - I'm sure he has... what he needs."

"It'll only take a minute, get some pizza or something."

Norman ducked out of the living room and headed towards the bathroom he’d been in earlier. He was just lifting his hand to knock on the door when a faint moan of pleasure rolled from the bathroom.

“He isn’t...” Norman whispered to himself.

He glanced around, but the bathroom was out of sight of the living room and it didn’t seem like anyone was coming his way. He pressed his ear against the door, the sounds of pleasure intensifying.

“Lili, stop teasing me like that...” The desire in his voice was obvious.

It was Raz.

“Yeah, just like that. Down on your knees.” Raz’s voice shifted. He actually sounded, in command?

His heart was racing, he’d been intending to leave, or maybe knock and scare Raz. But it was getting kind of hot.

“You feel that, my hot dick sliding down your tongue!” He could almost feel it, something about the way Raz was talking. It felt like he was talking to him! 

He could practically see Raz in the bathroom, naked, stroking himself and slowly building speed as he fucked some imaginary mouth. He reached down to rubbed at his growing erection through his boxers, “When did-” his mind wandering for just a second, before a moan of pure pleasure echoed out of the bathroom.

“OOhhh Yes, Like That!” Raz cried, the shout barely muffled by the door.

Still, Norman pressed his ear harder to the door, wanting to hear everything, but for the next few seconds all he could hear was Raz’s panting breath.

Then Raz spoke again, “Of course I forgot my bag.”

Norman looked down at the Raz’s bag still in his left hand. 

Shit.

Then he look he looked down at his throbbing erection, that was struggling to burst past the one button holding his boxers closed.

Double Shit.

He dropped the bag, hoping Raz would rather get changed than go looking for who left it. “You’ve got to hide, Norman!” he said to himself, quietly panicking. Exposed like this, the voices in the living room seemed a lot closer.

He bolted for the spare bedroom, trying to keep his manhood from bouncing dangerously out of control and praying no one chose that moment to come see what was taking him so long.

He shut the door behind him, and reached for the handle.

“Oh Come On!”

There wasn’t a lock. Who’s dumb idea was a bedroom door without a lock!

Maybe they won’t notice if I just pull my shirt down a little? He thought desperately looking down.

Nope.  
Ship’s at full mast, ready to set sail.  
The tent’s been pitched, and they’re already making s'mores.

Norman looking around the room, he had to come up with something fast.

Bed?  
No.

Window?  
Fleeing into the night in just his underwear… Maybe.

Dipper’s backpack?  
…

“I’m so sorry.” He mouthed, as he pulled out the red t-shirt Dipper had crammed into the top of the bag.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and worked his boxers down until his dick sprung free. For a second it twitched from his rapid breathing, then he grabbed on tight.

It was hard and fast, each stroke he peeled his foreskin back as far as it could go. Biting into his lower lip he tried not to gasp; the images Raz had put in his head, Dipper’s constant “flirting”, Arnold Schwarzenegger, it was too much for a guy to handle.

He was close. He jammed the scrunched up shirt, rubbing the cloth into the head of his dick as he did. Barely holding in the groan he came into Dipper’s shirt, two or three quick squirts and it was over.

He collapsed onto his back, taking long deep breaths now that he wasn’t scared to breathe.

For a minute he just lay there waiting for everything to slow down. But a distant laugh from somewhere else in the house brought him back into the moment.

With another muttered sorry, he wiped off what was left of the mess on Dipper’s already soiled shirt before stashing it deep under the bed. He’d deal with it once everyone else was asleep.

A last second check confirmed there was nothing remarkable going on downstairs, and he was out the door.


	4. Lili 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a longer break than planned, I am back.  
> So far we've been keeping a close eye on the guys, but what exactly are Lili and Mabel up to?

Lili leaned against the wall beside the food table, her bare legs pressed tight together and wondering if the room had always felt this drafty.

Maybe she hadn't thought through wearing just one of Raz's old t-shirts; it had worked all right, she hadn't seen him head to a bathroom that fast since the incident at the water park. What she hadn't thought about was everyone else...

"So... we're just waiting on… Norman and... Raz." Dipper said, his eyes only flicking down twice during that distracted mess of a sentence.

"Great job stating the obvious bro. How about you go find out what's taking them so long? We're going to have some girl time."

"Hmm?" Dipper grunted back, his eyes drifting down again.

Mabel grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him in the direction of the hall.

"It's girl time, Dipper! Go compare dicks with the guys or whatever you do when we aren't around."

He stumbled a little before remembering how to use his feet.

"We don't—" Dipper started, before glancing at the mind-reader and changing his mind. "I'll just go find them..." He said, sounding uncomfortable, and headed out of the room.

Lili blushed a little and lowered her voice "Are you sure he's gay for Norman?"

"Like my grunkle and money." She said without hesitation. "And I'm pretty sure they feel the same way about suckers."

"Mabel eww!"

It took them a minute to stop laughing at that thought.

Mabel glanced back at the door, making sure they were still alone.

"So you're getting a lot of attention tonight?"

"You noticed." Lili replied, laughing a little.

"Are you even wearing any—" Mabel coughed into her hand and gestured towards Lili's waist.

Lili crossed her arms indignantly, "In this shirt? Of course I am."

"Really?" And Mabel reached over and yanked Lili's shirt up.

\-----------

Lili had bought the tiny red panties after guilting her step mom into letting her have an unsupervised shopping trip.

Cut low in the front, high in the back, and practically see-through in every place they could be; they drew the eyes where they shouldn't be and made her feel more exposed than when she was actually naked.

She loved them.

\-----------

“Hey!”

She batted Mabel’s hands away, and tugged the shirt down again.

“I know I said to wear what you sleep in...”

“Please stop.” Lili buried her face in her hands.

“But if I’d known you were doing that kind of sleeping, I’d have made an exception.” Mabel continued.

“You know I can set you on fire, right?” And boy was it tempting sometimes.

"I'm kidding," Mabel said, relenting. "They look great. They're just not what I expected."

Lili shuffled awkwardly.

"Well you know..."

"Raz?" Mabel guessed.

Lili nodded.

"He's too shy to even kiss me half the time, and my dad watches us like a hawk whenever I invite him over." 

Mabel gave her an offended look. "And you though my birthday was the perfect time to ditch me, and get laid?"

"I..." She let herself trail off, it didn’t sound great when you put it like that.

"Well you're right!" Mabel said enthusiastically.

"Oh, please don't-" She should probably stop this.

"I have the perfect plan!"

And it was too late.

"So... What's the plan?" There was no getting out of this.

"No time, the boys are already back. Just play along."

Sure enough three slightly blushing guys had walked back into the room. They all awkwardly nodded to each other while Mabel dug behind the couch for something. Flopping over the back and reaching as far down as she could, bringing her shirt to the scandalous height of her knees.

Maybe she could borrow a shirt.

"So what are we doing next?" Dipper asked what they were all wondering.

"We're playing..." 

Mabel shimmed around a bit more before hopping out from behind the couch and holding a multicolored box dramatically out in front of her.

"Twister!"

Fuck.


	5. Lili 2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters at once?! Is it only because I though it flowed better if I broke it up, even though I didn't change perspective?  
> Yes.  
> Last time we left off with Mabel pulling out the favorite game of all scantily teenagers. Can Lili win? Will she continue to regret her choice of clothing?  
> Read and find out.

They say that in life or death situations the human mind can achieve the greatest of revelations. In that moment Lili was suddenly aware of something that had been right in front of her, but had ignored for years.

Raz had a weirdly big chest.

For some reason that was her first thought, as the loose fabric of the borrowed shirt shifted forward and left her naked breasts revealed to anyone behind her, at least those who could tear their eyes from her only technically-covered ass.

The game had been going well, she'd even started having fun giving the guys little glimpses and watching them reach for ridiculous positions to get a second look. Raz hadn't lasted four moved before he "tripped over his 3rd leg" as Mabel had put it.

"Are you going to move or not?" Came a voice right behind her.

She twisted her head away from the yellow dot she'd been reaching for to stare up at Norman, who she could only see if she looked between her spread legs and raised butt.

"What's the rush, are you not comfortable?" Lili asked.

Her pose might have been a bit embarrassing, but Norman must have dislocated something to stretch across the board, enough that he “just so happened” to block the view of her ass that Dipper had spent three turns working towards.

"No," he grunted. "Just looking forward to my turn."

She reached her hand out, and stretched her arm low under Mabel's arched back.

Just a little further.

She felt her shirt slip again, this time down her back.

"Shit!"

She scrabbled to pull her free hand back, trying to stop the shirt from moving anymore and leaving her practically naked.

But in her panic, she moved too quickly. 

She fell and brought everyone else down with her.

"Lili's out." Mabel said weakly from the bottom of the pile of teens.

Sweating, Lili extracted herself from the pile, grabbed a can of diet pop and went to sit with Raz on the "loser couch".

The nice part about losing early, there was a great view.

"So who's turn is it next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is up next?  
> No seriously I haven't written that bit yet.


	6. Mabel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, and the chapter's a bit rough.  
> But I'm still writing, and it's ready enough.  
> Enjoy.

Stretched out on the floor, sweating, muscles aching, pinned between two cute guys, and with an audience to boot. It was something out of Mabel’s fantasies.

Though one of the guys is gay and the other's Dipper. 

"Do you three need the room?" Lili called from the couch.

A less sarcastic audience would be nice too.

"Would someone just sp—IN the thing already?" Dipper complained, his voice cracking in her ear.

So there’s a little room for improvement.

With a puff of breath Mabel blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Her shoulder was stiff from supporting her for too long and she was also getting impatient for the spin.

"Right hand, Blue." Lili called at last.

The three of them began to twist, trying to stay in the game. Mabel reached between Dipper's legs placing her hand on a more or less stable spot, though "accidentally" brushing against him on the way didn't do much more than make him blush and adjust his position.

The 20ft of gangly limbs Dipper and Norman had between them was making this freakishly easy for them. And while spending the rest of the night on the couch watching them "no homo" their way through the PG sex that is twister would be fun, as Grunkle Stan had always said "When you've got a bad hand, raise until they blink."

"You know," she said slowly, "we've been at this for a while. I think it's time we make it interesting."

"You can't just 'make it interesting' whatever that means, in the middle of the game." Dipper sighed.

"Lili what do the rules say?"

Lili made a production of hauling herself off the couch and digging through the box for the rules.

"Mabel I really doubt-" She cut herself off and read aloud in a slightly surprised tone. "Mabel can make the game more fun however she wants, so shut up."

"Mabel, you promised to stop adding your own rules to the books after the monopoly set caught on fire!"

"I am not ok with fire." Norman cut in.

"Relax boys, twister is way less flammable."

Dipper inhaled slow and audibly, "So what exactly do you have planned?"

"Oh that's easy, loser of the next round goes commando the rest of the night!"

Norman let out a snort.

Dipper blushed just thinking about it "But none of us have two layers on, you're basically asking us to walk around naked!"

"Sounds like someone wants to give up! What about you Norman?"

"You might be crazy Mabel, but I'm not giving up! I won't let you get..." His defiant speech trailed off, "What are we playing for again?"

"Uh.. You get to pick the first movie!" Mabel answer, trying to hype him up again.

"Yes! I will win for Arnold Schwarzenegger!"

"..." Dipper started untangling himself from the game, careful not to knock the others over. "You're both nuts, I'll be over there eating pizza. With my clothes ON."

Mabel watched her brother pillage the food table and considered Norman's massive balls.

To call her bluff.

I mean who'd expected him to agree to bet his clothes?

"Right hand, red." Lili reported the latest spin.

She stretched, using the turn to balance herself a little better.

"Left leg, blue."

Damn, Norman barely had to move to make that one. She needed to cheat.

"Left hand, yellow.

She had to twist around to pull that move off. Desperately she gave Dipper a look that said "Get out your dick and have it around on Norman's turn!" The look he gave back was not appreciative.

Lili called out the next instruction and Norman shifted on the trees her passed off for limbs, leaving his face close to hers. He didn't even look like he was trying. 

The boy's getting tripped.

"Right leg, green."

Perfect! Right next to his ankle and on the far side of the room from the crowd.

She started to move, but pause when Norman whispered something in her ear.

"You know, you look just like your brother." He kissed her.

Just for a second, it was really just a peck on the lips.

It was nothing.

She was cool.

I mean Norman's been crushing on her brother for 3 years, it was such an obvious trick.

Of course she freaked out.

She also knees him hard enough in the chest that he bounced.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wrapped up the game pretty quickly after that, with Norman being declared the winner since he came closer to being hospitalized than anyone else.


	7. Raz 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raz likes to think of himself as the most mature member of the team, every cell in his body likes to disagree.

Something comics don’t tell you about being on super team? The hormones.

Raz had grown up sharing a one room caravan with his parents, an older brother, and more sisters than most of his team have fingers on a hand. He’d had more than enough exposure to the “wonder” that is the human body, even if some of the changes his teammates were going through could be considered “non-standard”. It was the flirting, and worse, that he couldn’t get used to.

People snuggling? He isn’t a prude.

Norman eyeing guys in the locker room? Probably not appropriate, but he’d be lying if he hadn’t let his eyes linger on Lili’s swimsuit zone once or twice.

Mabel’s aggressively wandering hands? Despite Lili’s love of making him sit between her and Mabel, not his thing.

Watching Mabel slowly pulling the hem of extra long t-shirt she used as a nightgown, revealing inch after inch of her beautifully tanned legs? He needed an adult.

He stared as she lifted the hem above her waist, exposing herself to everyone and for a few seconds the handful of square inches of fabric she'd exposed became his whole world.

His eyes bored into them taking hold of every detail; the bright red fabric, the pink heart Mabel has sown onto the front, where the fabric stretched and creased.

More that, his imagination ran wild.

How she'd look if she'd completely taken of the shirt, how she'd look look if she took off even more.

He might have drooled a little.

"Take It Off!" Norman’s shout jarred him back to his senses.

Suddenly he could hear the shouts and whistles of his friends; they weren't fawning over a half naked girl, they were having fun.

He shook his head.

He was a Psychonaut! He had a mind that was one in a million. He'd studied ancient techniques of power and control. He'd battled demons metaphorical and literal. He'd seen things that would break anyone else in the room.

Mabel tucked her thumbs into her underwear, a fluid motion pulling them away from her body and down a few inches.

Gravity did the rest for her.

His eyes followed every newly revealed inch, stopping where skin met air between her legs.

He'd never seen that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for both the long wait and the short update. I'm not a quick writer and life does love to get complicated.  
> (The next one will be faster)


	8. Dipper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper watches his gay best friend reluctantly fondle his sisters underwear.  
> So far, it's the highlight of his week.

Dipper laughed along with everyone else as Mabel did a strip tease to bad 60's porn music Norman was playing off his phone.

Mabel really owned it.

He couldn't have stripped naked in front of everyone like this, but she actually went out of her way to get their attention.

It was one of the million things he loved about his sister.

He couldn't help but eye her once she'd taken off her underwear; the lines her her hips, the soft skin between her legs.

He knew seeing her like this should be weird to him, but it wasn’t. They shared a room, he'd seen her naked before, they seen each other and more than that...

Mabel let go of the hem of her shirt, she was decent again, but despite the slight blush in her cheeks he knew she wasn't that embarrassed. Though he hoped maybe she would think twice about creating any more "exciting rules" during the next game.

She bent over in a bow, and arms outstretched presented Norman with her underwear.

"Your prize, oh most flexible one."

There was a silent pause before everyone started laughing again, Norman less so as he stared at the panties in front of him as scared and confused as only a 13 year old gay boy can be.

“You’re not scared, are you?” Lili said gently elbowing him in the ribs.

Norman grunted. He picked them up pinched between the tips of two fingers and held them at arm's reach.

“Umm… Thanks? They’re very-”

The heart Mabel had sown on came into view as her underwear slowly spun in his grip.

“Pink.”

Dipper wasn’t going to let him live that line down for a while.

They wiped tears from their eyes as Norman continued to stare at his “prize” trying to figure out what to do with them.

Dipper had a few suggestion for Norman, ones he only enjoyed contemplating for a second or two before stopping himself. He did not need his body putting on a display to rival Mabel’s right now. 

Norman’s solution was about as elegant as you could expect from someone in his situation.

He chucking them onto the unmoving ceiling fan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel dropped onto the couch beside Dipper; she crosser her legs, her shirt only sliding most of the way up her calf and threw an arm around Dipper. They all stared up at her underwear, like watching a flag in the breeze.

“That was a good throw.” He said enjoying the calm moment after everything that had just happened.

“Yeah, do you think they’ll hit someone in the face if I turn on the fan?”

He snorted.

“No seriously; I need those back tomorrow and I can’t reach that high.”

He hadn’t thought of that.

“Crap you’re right; we’re getting picked up too and I don’t want to explain-” He gestured up at them. “That.”

She nodded.

“We could get on top of each other, a human pyramid maybe?” He suggested.

Mabel smirked at him. “Dipper Pines, you dirty boy.”

“Mabel, gross!” He blushed, laughed anyways. 

Norman cleared his throat.

“If you two are done, I’ve got a movie to play.”

"More like a bodybuilder to fawn over." Dipper whispered to Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you'd get this update quickly, and I think this counts.  
> They're a bit short (ok half the length), but if you squint and remember I did two updates in one day it works out ^^


	9. Norman 2a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman is single, has a family curse, the hair of an anime character, and is destined to get really bad acne by this time next year.  
> Exactly one of those things he can do anything about.

The room was dark.

"I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle."

It was a great film; filled with graphic violence for Raz and R rated male nudity for everyone else.

Norman fidgeted trying to get comfortable; Raz and Lili had taken over the loveseat to cuddle, Mabel was on top of a dozen pillows that she'd found somewhere and piled on the floor in front of the TV, it was just himself and Dipper on the couch.

He moved another inch closer to the other boy.

In a world that had proved to Norman that monsters are real, every day criminals wield magic, there is an afterlife, and that his parents have an active sex life; Dipper was the only thing that kept him up at night.

He was absolutely, definitely, mostly, more or less, kind of, a little sure that Dipper liked him.

They'd spent every second they could together; endless adventures, hikes, monster hunts, and sleepovers. 

They weren't embarrassed or weird around each other, they wrestled, went skinny dipping, compared scars and birthmarks.

And they'd talked. 

Talked about things he couldn't talk about with anyone, talked about his father, coming out of the closet, about how scared he was when he'd almost died, and what it was like not just being "that weird kid" but the town's celebrity freak.

He was in love with his best friend.

He also might be crazy for it.

Sure there were signs. Dipper loved loved to wrestle, and not like he liked the sport, he just couldn't keep his hands to himself. They spent way more time naked in front of each other than was normal, Dipper was constantly forgetting his swim trunks when they went swimming, or changing in the same room during a sleepover, he even made them chase after an honest to god "clothing eating monster" once. Or there was the time they found someone's gay porn stash in the woods; Dipper might have lied about what he thought of them, but the bulge in his shorts didn't.

Of course Norman had been to scared to call him on any of this, he kept hoping Dipper would say something. Anything!

Norman inches a little closer to Dipper who had kept his eyes firmly forward and glued to the movie the entire time. He hadn't even touched the bag of chips open on his lap.

Had Dipper really not noticed him? Was he ignoring it hoping Norman would back off? Did he want it to happen but was just as scared as he was?

Norman hoped so.

He inched a little closer they were sharing the same cushion now, he could feel the fabric of Dipper's stupid flannel lumber-jammies on his bare legs.

They'd been a gift from Wendy. That Dipper loved them, that he'd told him a hundred times about her giving them to him, and how he wore them every night were all reasons he was terrified.

That Dipper was cute even in lumber-jammies was why he was going to do it.

He glanced up at the screen, people were talking in a factory, boring and perfect.

Eyes squeezed shut like not looking would make this go any better, he made his move.

Norman let out a big long and terrible yawn, stretched his arms up over his head and let one drape down over Dipper's shoulders.

Please don't hate me.  
Please don't hate me.  
Please don't hate me.

He cracked open an eye and looked at Dipper.

He was blushing, that was good or bad.

Probably good.

"Great Movie." Dipper choked out.

"Oh yeah, Terminator classic."

Norman leaned closer, lowering his voice in the dark room.

"You look really hot in those pajamas, I'd love to help you out of them."

Dipper let out a low panicked chuckle.

"Q-quit messing around Norman."

This was dumb.

"I'm not messing with you, I really like you Dipper!"

Norman couldn't read Dipper's expression, surprise or panic maybe?

"You-"

The lights flashed on.

"That was really good." "Never seen it before." "The robot looked so fake."

The movie was over.

Everyone was getting up and moving again.

And Dipper was just staring at him.

Norman hopped up off the couch and started talking fast. "Oh yeah masterpiece, so glad you guys liked it. So what were we doing next?"

He tried to sound natural. “More food, another movie, games?”

Mabel gave him a suspicious look. “Well yeah, I’ve got some more party games planned.”

“PERFECT.” He practically pulled her to her feet, “You need help setting up? I’ll help setup.”

Mabel steadied herself and warded him off with her hands, “Slow down Norman. This games easy; I just need the bottle in the kitchen, a bit of music, and everyone to sit in a circle.”

“A bottle. Ok I’ll get the bottle, just stay here.”

He didn’t quite flee the room, but it was an exit fast enough to let him pretend everyone wasn’t giving him weird looks.


	10. Norman 2b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't even no how long I've been wanting this.

That had not gone well.

Norman was hiding, or at least recovering, in the kitchen.

What was he thinking! Putting his arm around Dipper, that stupid line, Dipper even gave him a chance to back out! 

He sad down in one of the chairs at the table, and let himself flop face first onto the cool plastic surface of the table. Lazily he rolled glass bottle Mabel had sent him for back and forth; maybe it wasn’t so bad, there had to be other teams he could join, and there were other cute boys in the world.

Just none as cute. Or funny. Or brave. Or that he could talk to.

He groaned into the table.

“We um, we need the bottle.”

Dipper.

Norman slowly sat up. 

He hadn’t started crying, that was something. Suppose his dad’s lessons were good for something.

Should he apologize or… “Dip, I’m-”

Dipper wasn’t looking at him. “Just hurry up, Mabel’s getting impatient.”

“Oh, ok.”

Dipper turned and left him alone in the kitchen.

Norman picked himself up out of the chair, and grabbed the bottle off the table. He’d play another game, maybe one more movie and then tell everyone he wasn’t feeling well. Courtney would probably be able to come get him.

He trudged back into the living room. Everyone was already sitting in a circle on the floor; there was an open spot next to Dipper, but Norman squeezed into a spot between Raz and Lili on the opposite side.

Mabel said something.

“Hmm?” He looked up.

“The bottle.” Dipper said pointing at the one he was still holding, he sounded tense. 

“Right…” He held it up loosely, “What were we doing again?”

Dipper snatched the bottle out of his outstretched hand “It’s really easy.”

He slapped it sideways onto the carpet in the center of the group, “You spin the bottle.” He almost sent it flying with a jerk of his wrist.

“It stops on someone.” He pressed his palm down hard on the bottle, in a way the Norman guessed was less than how the rules intended.

It was pointing at him.

“And then we go have a long ‘conversation’ in the closet over there.”

Before Norman could figure out what everything that just happened meant and how to appropriately panic about it, Dipper had grabbed him by the wrist and was dragging him across the room. 

Someone had opened the closet door while he was in the kitchen and Dipper practically shoved him inside. It was a small space, maybe 3 feet deep and almost as wide; some effort had been made to clean it up, the floor was clear and only a few long abandoned winter coats left hanging. Norman twisted around as he practically fell into the closet landing mostly upright against the back wall, the downy padding of the coats felt like being forced into bed.

Dipper stared at him, eyes burning, from the closet’s threshold; he took a half step before his normal nervous self flickered through his serious expression and he blushed.

“One second.” He squeaked out.

Dipper ducked away from the closet and back into the living room, a moment later music was blasting from somewhere and Dipper was almost running towards him.

The closet door shut with a soft click.

The closet was dim. A single old light bulb somewhere above them, it’s light strangled by sorts of things you shoved into the top shelf of a rapidly cleaned closet, cast only the faintest of illumination. But he could still see Dipper; the curls in his hair, the brown of his eyes, the freckles on his skin, the shape of his lips…

“YOU LIKE ME!” Dipper practically screamed.

Norman would have cracked his head open if he wasn’t already pressed against a pile of coats.

“I uh, yes?” 

“BUT WHY NOW! YOU TELL ME NOW!” Dipper grabbed him by the shoulders. “WHY NOT WHEN WE WERE ALONE WATCHING A MOVIE, OR IN THE WOODS, OR THE SHACK, OR SWIMMING TOGETHER?!”

“Well I wasn’t really sur-” He tried.

“I’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO SAY SOMETHING FOR AGES, ANYTHING!” Dipper leaned in close almost whispering the words, “I was naked so much, and you never even made a move! I did everything I could short of actually telling you I liked you!”

Norman let out a tiny snort of a laugh, it just slipped out. Sure he probably should have said something by now, but Dipper wasn’t exactly in a position to complain.

Dipper paused and actually thought about what he’d just said, they both burst out laughing.

Their laughter wore itself down and they were left in the tight confines of the closet, grown hot from their panting breaths.

Dipper looked up at him, their eyes almost level and he started back into Dipper’s soft brown eyes.

“Could you say it again?” Dipper whispered, not frustrated anymore.

Norman understood him.

“I really like you Dipper.” The words were perfect; he was still nervous, but he wasn’t scared this time.

Dipper ran his hands down Norman’s arms until the soft skin of Dipper’s palms rested gently in his hands, in the dark they intertwined their fingers. They both moved forward at the same time, they’d been only inches apart in the tiny space and Norman could feel the heat coming off Dipper's skin.

They hesitated for just a moment.

They kissed.

It was his first kiss.

It was slow, and hot, and passionate, and scary.

He didn’t know what he was doing, and he didn’t even care!

They bumped noses, he jammed his tongue into Dipper’s braces, and for a while it felt like Dipper was trying to give him mouth to mouth. They were off balance and awkward, he didn’t know when he should stop or if he would even be able to make himself when that time came.

It was Dipper. The boy he could tell anything to, the boy he could do anything with, the boy who never made him feel embarrassed or ashamed.

This could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norman 2c or Lili 2, what do you guys think?


	11. Norman 2c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it. He said the words. He got his first kiss.  
> Now what the hell is he supposed to do next?

Eventually they had to come up for air.

Norman slumped back against the wall again; not exhausted but content beyond thought, beyond moving. Dipper had followed him down; muscles loose the smaller boy lay against him, head resting on Norman’s shoulder and the combined heaving of their chests put a gentle nod to it.

He inhaled.

Dipper smelt like sweat and wood smoke, baby wipes and axe body spray. He’d teased Dipper about that, they all did occasionally. He’d ‘accidentally’ left actually soap in the shack after a sleepover, and half the reason he’d gone skinny dipping with him the first time was just to make sure Dipper took a bath at least once that summer.

Even still he loved the smell, he fell asleep with one of Dipper’s shirts jammed inside his pillow case.

Dipper shifted on top of him, pulling a hand free of the tangle of fingers they’d held during their prolonged first kiss. 

He was so hard his dick ached with it, and the motion of Dipper rolling around on top of him, the warmth of their bodies separated by fabric that had been stretching thin, it was almost overwhelming.

Dipper seemed to find his strength again, slowly rocking himself against Norman he slid his hips up and down. His head was still cradled in Norman's should and he could feel it as Dipper's breathing grew faster.

"Aaa" He let out a little squeak of surprise as Dipper free hand slide up the back of his shirt and raised goosebumps on his bare skin.

Dipper was snuggling him to death.

He pulled apart the hands they had still be holding, and slipped his up inside Dipper's shirt. 

Between the heavy wool pajamas, the heat of the closet, and his pounding heart, Dipper's skin was hot under his hands. He ran them up Dipper's sides, lifting up the other boy's shirt as he went. He pushed him back a few inches, eliciting a weak groan of protest from Dipper, and let his hands explore; the soft skin off Dipper's stomach, the curve of his ribs, the sensitivity of his nipples, the pounding of a heart with nothing between it but their skins.

It wasn't long before Dipper was naked from the waist up.

He dropped Dipper's crumpled shirt on the floor at their feet, and placed his hand on Dipper's waist. He slid the elastic waist band of Dipper's pajamas downwards, exposing the spars strands of hair that had spread up from between his legs.

But Dipper flinched.

He grabbed at Norman's hand. "Wait! I don't- I'm..." He took a breath. "Could you take off your shirt first?"

"OF COURSE!" Norman smiled like an idiot as he struggled to get out of his t-shirt, squished into the back of a closet and bumping his elbows into the shelf above him. A small part of him was reluctant to let it go, but the lust in Dipper's eyes as he watched was a convincing argument.

It was a little embarrassing being watched like that, standing there half naked.

He gestured at the tent in Dipper's pajamas and to the similar state of his boxers. "I guess there's only one thing left to lose..." He said, chuckling weakly.

"Yeah, we should probably get out of them if we're going to..." Dipper wiped sweaty palms on his pajamas. "We should be careful, it's so tight in here someone might lose an eye."

They were stalling.

Norman hesitantly moved his hands towards Dipper's waist again, "So should I..." How did you even ask someone that?

His hands were shaking. They never should have stopped kissing, it was all so much simpler when neither of them could open their dumb mouths and mess everything up.

"Should I do it," Dipper spoke with a mix of panic and excitement, "Strip?"

Norman let out a very distinct squeak as his imagination ran wild with that idea, he wasn't sure he'd last long enough to make it make it to whatever Dipper had planned if Dipper was going to strip for him too.

"Maybe we should just turn around?" He tried. Though the fact that he was already pressed against the back wall, made them both having enough room to do it unlikely.

He suddenly felt like it wasn't going to go anywhere, he was going to chicken out like a thousand times before.

"Close your eyes." Dipper had a determined look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Trust me." And he did.

Norman shut his eyes, clenching them tight as he could.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Dipper?"

"Sorry," the voice was nervous, "I just... don't peek on?"

He nodded.

There was a rustle of cloth and creak as Dipper stepped out of is pajamas. Sweaty hands took hold of his and guided them forward on to Dipper's now bare body.

He could feel the lines of Dipper's hips and the curves where his fingers were on the boy's ass. It was everything he could do to not just start exploring something.

"Your turn." Dipper helpful reminded him.

Reluctantly he let go and extremely aware Dipper hadn't actually said he would close his eyes too, Norman reached for the elastic waist of his boxers.

Bending forward to pull them down, though it would have no doubt be a lot of fun, wasn't an option with a naked Dipper somewhere out in the dark. He pulled his boxers down, until his dick popped free with a small slap as it bounced off the skin of his stomach.

"Eager." Dipper commented, through a badly suppressed giggle.

"You are watching!"

"It's my birthday, now hurry up before I get cold feet and put some clothes back on."

So with some wriggling, hopping, and no small amount of embarrassing bouncing in his nether regions, Norman was able to step out of the only piece of clothing he had left.

He let out a slow breath trying to stay calm.

"So," He was getting ready tired of being left in the literal dark. "Can I open my eyes or what?"

"Huh?" Dipper acted like he'd forgotten, "Right, yes, sorry. You're just really really hot."

Norman opened his eyes and feasted them on something he'd only dreamt about. Dipper there, naked as the day he was born, dick twitching as he breathed in and out. Erect he was a little bit shorter than Norman, and his curly brown pubic hair had filled a lot since the last time Norman had seen him naked.

Dipper's expression was a beautiful mix of excitement, nerves, and joy.

"So what do we-"

Norman wasn't going to freeze this time, he grabbed Dipper and pulled them together.

He wrapped his arms around the other boy, running one hand through his curly head of hair and with the other he squeezed his ass. Dipper moaned as Norman kissed him on the neck; he could feel Dipper's hands on him, exploring him, holding him, trying desperately to do for him what Dipper was feeling.

Dipper's knees gave way and they crashed against the closet door again, he swore he heard it creak in it's frame. He went with it dropping down onto his knees, placing kisses along Dipper's chest and stomach. His lips found a few stray hairs, then a large patch of coarse brown curls; he pulled back a bit, the full length of Dipper's penis right in front of his eyes.

He moistened his lips and stuck out his tongue; working it up the shaft, he could feel Dipper quaking nearly doubling over in pleasure. 

"Norman..." He moaned.

As he reached the end he opened his mouth a little wider and let his head drop down; he let his head bob up and down the motion shallow, working just the top with his tongue. Dipper’s hand pushed gently down on the back of his head, pressing him further down as the movement of his tongue became more practiced.

For a short time he enjoyed the taste of skin, sweat, and precum as he listened to the little sounds of building pleasure Dipper made.

“Stop,” Dipper gasped. “Not yet.”

Dipper stopped pressing Norman down onto his dick, and tried to pull him up off his knees.

They met eyes again.

“I want to…” Dipper started; but they were already starting into another deep kiss.

Norman felt a hand slid along his back, softly it ran over the web of lightning scars there before Dipper slipped his fingers between Norman's cheeks.

He quivered as a finger ran across his hole, then he gasped as Dipper pushed a finger inside him.

It was his turn to nearly collapse, throwing an arm over Dipper’s shoulder to stay upright.

A second finger slipped inside of him and he broke off the kiss with a moan of pleasure, that practically echoes in the small space. He'd experimented with stuff like this a few times before, fingering himself and even stolen a toy on one occasion; but the feeling of someone else inside him was a thousand times more.

He tried to steady himself, but his whole body was shaking. One hand still on Dipper for support he reached down and took both their dicks in his hand. It was clumsy, jacking them off both like that, but Dipper immediately started humping against is as Norman’s hand took hold of him.

They’d both been on the edge for too long and their bodies ached with it. Dipper’s searching finger stumbled across something inside of him and it was like he exploded. He came a long stream of cum splattering across his and Dipper’s chests, some dripping down smearing across his hands or landing at their feet.

Norman only pumped his hand harder.

A second wave of pleasure was rapidly building inside him when he felt Dipper’s dick jerk hard in his hand and the other boy suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace.

The next 30 seconds were rather messy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck, Norman...” Dipper was sitting with eyes glazed over on the floor of the closet, his back slumped against the door, and his legs intertwined with Norman’s; who was still catching his breath in a pile of coats he’d accidentally pulled down ontop of himself as they’d both collapsed. “That was…”

“Right?” Norman tried to wipe something off his eyebrow, but only succeeded in smearing something warm and sticky across his forehead.

He sighed.

“Do you have a…” He wasn’t even sure to do here, a sock was not going to be enough. “I don’t know, I feel like I need a bath.”

“Spraying you down with a hose might be easier.” Dipper said laughing.

Norman snorted, “At least I didn’t get any in my hair.”

“What!” He whipped up his hand, patting at his hair and Norman burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

Dipper lowered his far from clean right hand.

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left some questions in the comments, if you've got the time I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
